mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1994-176) 06-25-1994
06-25-1994 Saturday, June 25, 1994 Sponsors: D, M, 8 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|One Of These Things (Wegman's Dogs & A Terrier) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 legs on an octopus |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: The Raisin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D For Danger, Dynamite, Dinosaur, Dragon, Dolphin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Sloth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Worms form the number 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count reads a story to his bats called "The Ten Little Bats," where the bats in the story are subtracted until they all return. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Beginning, Middle, End" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sing "Boom, Boom. Ain't It Great To Be Crazy" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D/d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The 39 Stairs - Grover climbs 39 stairs to see what is at the top, and ends up being disappointed with the results |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 8 harvesters |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hippo has difficulty getting the succulent fruit down from a tree, and enlists the help of another hippo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peacock |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Trumpet Fazoob and the Ball-Shooter perform "Isn't This a Lovely Day". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hippo who lives in the country, and likes it quiet, is disturbed when a mouse, who likes it loud, moves in |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Santa Please Don't Forget Me On Christmas Day" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A detective follows a path on the street which consists of a straight line, followed by dots. He finds out that the truck that paints the dividing road lines happens to sputter every few feet, which is where the dots come from. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Captain Elmo Cousteau searches for the treasure of the missing soap, with the help of a policeman fishy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 buttons are counted on a monkey's shirt |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What Should We Do With Our Burro? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M is for Moo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Scooter performs the number as "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" with Fozzie Bear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D for danger, dragon, doctor, dinner, and dessert |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Dance Of The Reed Flutes" performed by Min dressing up as a ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Colonel Travel takes the viewer on a tour of England. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Eric play a rhyming game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Building a dog house is easy if you have a ruler. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Draw a line from the dog to the bowl, underline the hen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Close-ups of animals. Kids try to guess what they are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for Mail |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: A sneaker is profiled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide